


Slumber Party Fun

by TheRWBYGrimm



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Exhibitionism, Exposure, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Incest, Reluctant Pleasure, Sibling Incest, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRWBYGrimm/pseuds/TheRWBYGrimm
Summary: Yang and Ruby have a slumber party! Ruby's ready for gossip and weapon talk and games. Yang's got a game of her own. When Dad goes to bed, the two of them will have a real girls' night out, whether Ruby's ready for it or not.Interested in commissioning a story? Contact me for details.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/random guy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Slumber Party Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 5241
> 
> Commissioned by: @indiecentwriter

It was a quiet night at the Xiao Long household as Yang walked back to the room she was sharing with Ruby for a sister sleepover. “Night, Dad!” she called out as she passed by her father’s room.

“Night, honey! Sleep well!” she heard him call back as the light sneaking out from the crack underneath his bedroom door snuffed out.

“I’m back!” the busty blonde sang out as she slipped into her room, throwing the can of soda that she grabbed from the kitchen towards her little sister. She laughed as Ruby twirled around as she danced to the latest pop song playing softly from her scroll, Yang smiling as she bobbed along gently to the beat herself. A thought occurred to her as she watched Ruby bounce around the room in that tank top and long bottoms of hers. It was a thought that she’d never had before.

Yang licked her lips as her mouth went dry from the idea.

“Hey Ruby?” she started, catching her sister’s attention just as the song ended. “You’re eighteen now. You ever feel like trying some more… adult sleep wear?”

“Really?!” Ruby was surprised. Of all the people she thought would ever suggest she wear different sleepware, it was her overprotective-almost-to-the-point-of-obsession sister. “You’re really gonna let me wear something that shows skin?”

“Hey, I’m not that bad.” She faked being offended, bringing a hand to her chest in mock hurt as she pouted. Yang held the pose as Ruby tittered at how ridiculous she looked before straightening back up. “But yeah. Being serious here. You want to try something new?”

Ruby’s smile could have put a lightbulb to shame with how brilliant her smile was. “Sure! Whatcha got?”

Yang walked over to her dresser, her fingers deftly opening the top drawer and searching for something in particular that she kept for certain occasions. She found them quickly enough, licking her lips again as she imagined her sister prancing around in what she was holding. “Here you go, sis. Try these on.” Yang tossed the cloth over to her little sister who had settled onto her bed, nearly bouncing in place at the thought of playing dress-up with her sister for the first time in a long time.

Ruby snatched them out of the air easily enough, only to gag in shock as she realized what she was holding. A small, almost sheer tank top alongside an incredibly tiny, black thong was all that Yang had tossed her. She looked up from the very naughty to see an enthusiastic “I-I don’t know about this, Yang. It kinda seems a little… naughty.”

“Nah,” Yang hurriedly disagreed. “Like I said, you’re an adult now. Plus, I think those would look really cute on you!”

Reluctantly, Ruby stood up and walked into the bathroom, not noticing how Yang’s eyes lingered on the way that those bottoms hugged those beautiful hips of hers.

While her sister was changing into the sexiest set of underwear she had, Yang was already digging back into her drawer again, searching for her own set of sleepwear for the evening. Instead of her usual set of black spandex and a tank top however, she decided to grab something that would set the mood she wanted for tonight.

Ruby felt nervous about how she looked, like she was showing off way too much, but she eventually worked the nerve up to walk back out of Yang's bathroom. Her mouth dropped as she realized that her sister had changed clothes herself, clad in a pair of lacy black panties that hugged her ass in a magnificent way and a tight yellow top that accentuated her cleavage beyond anything her day-to-day wear was capable of. A small part of her wondered why Yang couldn't give her that ensemble; at the very least, it covered a significantly larger portion of her body than what she had on.

Indeed, the Rose sister felt like she was wearing a cloud for a shirt for how much soft fabric she could feel and like something was constantly flossing her perky butt no matter how much she picked at it to try and keep it from slipping out of sight. She giggled nervously when Yang let out a squeal of delight at how she looked, crying that she looked amazing like that. "You think so? I don't know, Yang. It... It just feels off somehow."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Yang denied, her heart throbbing from the excitement. She gulped, trying to hide how much she was salivating at how the slightly younger beauty looked. Perky tits left a swell in the front of the thin garment, slightly red nipples easily visible underneath, all while failing to hide that taut rear honed from years of intense battle and regular running, perfectly framed by the small, black string that left her smooth, pale cheeks as bare as the day she was born. The blonde beauty dragged her by the arm over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room, standing directly behind her with her own larger breasts lightly pressing into Ruby's shoulder blades. "We can figure out what's wrong with the outfit."

Ruby felt a little nervous at what was going, the sound of blood pumping in her ears as her sister leaned in closer. Gods above, she'd known it for years, but her sister was attractive. That bubbly personality, that killer body, and, leaned in as close as she was, the sweet smell of her shampoo and natural aroma. And now with Yang pressing in and looking over every inch of her body, rotating her in place a couple of times and making her feel those soft breasts of hers brush along her upper body, she could barely keep herself from squeaking.

Yang finally stopped spinning her around, resting her chin on Ruby's shoulder as she stared into her eyes in the mirror, a soft smile on her face as she took in the blush on that sweet face. "I figured it out!" she softly crooned into her ear.

"Y-Yeah?"

"It's the shirt." Deftly, the brawler's fingers played with the hem of the sheer fabric. "It just doesn't work at all. The color's too bright and clashes with your natural skin tone. Luckily, I know how to fix it."

Ruby paused, actually looking into the mirror with a critical eye and realizing that her sister was right. She'd been too embarrassed with how much was on display, but it was true: her skin was far too pale for the brighter white of the shirt. "Huh. Alright. So how do we fix it?"

"Easy. Like this!" Yang's smile turned almost predatory as her fingers grasped the shirt more firmly and lifted it above Ruby's head before she even realized what was going on.

Ruby flushed in embarrassment, wrapping her arms around her chest to try and hide her chest, unintentionally pushing her butt into Yang's groin and stirring her feelings of lust even more. "What are you doing?!" she scream-whispered, remembering that their dad was in the room next door. However, when Yang leaned fully into her back and pulled her arms to the side, she found that she couldn't resist.

Yang, happy with the fact that Ruby wasn't really fighting this, ran her hands up and down that lovely pale skin, marveling at how smooth her sister's skin was. Her mouth watered as she contemplated just how lithe and flexible Ruby was and how much endurance she had after hours of training with Crescent Rose almost every day.

Ruby whimpered, a dark look clouding in her eyes as Yang pulled her upright and forced her to look at her own reflection. She took in the sight of her pale skin alight with a blush that spread all the way down past Yang's arm draped just below her neck to the top of her breasts. Ruby had to admit, she looked far sexier than she was used to, especially with how the tight straps of the thong dug into her hips.

Yang bit her lip in anticipation and let her hand drift from Ruby's shoulder and drift down along her body, her fingertips ghosting along the burning skin of her breasts and the warm, taut belly. She nearly drew blood when Ruby let out the barest of moans, Yang's pearly whites digging into the soft pink of her lips.

Ruby felt a tightening up of her core as her sister ran those firms hands up and down her svelte body so carefully, her shivering thighs now feeling dirty with that slowly rolling drop of something thick and heavy carving a path down her flesh. However, right as she felt that she was going to explode, Yang's hands left her body almost completely.

Yang licked her lips at the dark and needy look in those silver eyes, an innocent looking smile on her face in complete contrast of the atmosphere of the room. "It's really fucking hot..." she paused for a second to let the message sink in before continuing, "in here. Hey, you remember when we were younger, Ruby? What we used to do when it got so warm, we couldn't sleep?"

Ruby breathed heavily for several minutes as she tried to think through the thick haze of arousal in her mind. It took several seconds for her to process what Yang was talking about, but when it struck her what she meant, her eyes went wide. "Wait... You don't mean..."

Yang's smile only grew wider, no longer looking innocent with those heavy-lidded eyes. "Hmmhmm. It's a perfect night for a walk in the woods~"

It took a lot of coaxing and Yang dragging her out of the room by the hand for Ruby to leave the room which was actually boiling now that it was pointed out to her. She tried to dig her heels into the floor to try and grab something that would cover her bare torso, but the blonde wasn't having any of it, saying that she couldn't 'bare' to be in the room for another second (and earning a groan of exasperation from Ruby).

That's how Ruby found herself in the living room of their house, feeling utterly exposed in just a black thong. She was shivering, not from arousal but from embarrassment and fear. "Yang," she hissed lowly, keeping her voice low as she crossed her arms around herself to try and compose herself, "what if Dad sees me like this?"

"Oh, relax," Yang shot back, reaching out and snatching one of the stiff caps of Ruby's breasts despite her attempt at cover, her voice not at all lowered. She loved the way Ruby gasped and stiffened under her touch, her arms spreading wide to balance herself as Yang tugged her nipple to drag her closer to her. "Dad's conked out for the night. It's just you and-"

They both froze utterly in place as they heard the door down the hall creak open, and footsteps echoed like the sound of a hammer pounding in the final nail in their coffin. This was it. All the "playing" they've done up to this point was about to be noticed by one of the few guys whose opinion actually mattered to them, and they would get in massive trouble. Visions of them being separated forever briefly played in their minds' eyes.

Taiyang walked past the entryway into the living room, wearily rubbing his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. "Not as out as you think I am, sweetheart. Don't stay up too late, okay?" They saw the lights flicker on, heard a brief and grumbled curse from their father, and then watched as the lights immediately shut off.

Yang looked back at her younger sister, her hand still firmly clamped onto her nipple, and jerked her head off to the corner when she caught her eye. Ruby nodded frantically, gulping nervously as they both moved into the cramped corner, both of them trying to get out of sight of the hallway as best they could, their chests pressed against each other with Ruby's body hidden as much as possible. As they listened to the sound of water running from the sink, Yang tried to focus on anything other than the anxiety she was feeling at that moment.

Like the feeling of Ruby's soft body pressed tightly against hers, the way that dark hair moved under her chin, and how comfortable she felt holding her sister against her like this. It was totally not the time for it, but Yang couldn't stop herself from relishing in the way that she could feel Ruby trying to poke two holes in the front of her tank top. She couldn't help herself from doing what she did next.

Ruby nearly let out a squeak as she felt two calloused and dainty hands shift down from around her waist and firmly grip her tight, little ass. She had to clap a hand over her mouth to try and stifle the moan that almost tumbled past her lips as the blonde used that same grip to forcibly spread those cheeks of hers, the back of her thong now completely visible to her sister who had shifted her head to rest on her shoulder to peer down at it.

The tap shut off, and they heard footsteps again, not stopping as he plodded back to his bedroom, the sight of him walking past the entryway with a big glass of water in hand for a scant second before the next wall broke their line of vision. And his from them. The biggest window of danger had passed, Yang thought with relief.

"Night, girls! Go to bed soon, okay?" he called out, not worried at all about waking any neighbors with how far out they lived from the town. They'd have to walk through the woods to even get to the nearest building, a convenience store that they occasionally frequented for an ice cream.

Yang called back, a sultry smile on her face as she leaned-back from a wide-eyed and blushing Ruby, "'Kay. Will do!"

"I mean it, I don't wanna come out in the morning and find a mess in here because you thought it'd be cool to build a blanket fort in here. Promise me I won't."

Ruby lifted her hand away from her mouth, speaking as fast as she could to avoid any weird noises as Yang continued to grope her backside. "O-Okay, Dad. You w-won't."

If Taiyang heard anything strange about how high-pitched her voice was, he was too exhausted from the day to really pay it much mind. "Alright, you two," he called out as they heard his hinges creak before the tell-tale click of his door closing. "Sleep well!"

"Oh, we will," Yang purred as she trailed one hand up to cup one side of Ruby's face. "We definitely will." Ruby could only whimper.

Neither could tell what emotion caused it.

\------------------------

"Yang," Ruby shout-whispered, her arms wrapped around herself again as goosebumps broke out all over her body.

"What's up?" Yang asked, a cocky smirk on her face as she led the two of them further down the road, the brisk night air clear as could be to show the shattered moon above. It was certainly a beautiful night in Patch to be sure.

Unfortunately, Ruby was understandably too distracted by the fact that she had been almost completely naked in public for the last twenty minutes. This "walk" that Yang had taken her on had the opposite effect of what Ruby was hoping for; instead of cooling her off, it had only gotten her more heated up, a constant red flush covering her body for all to see.

Not that anybody had seen luckily, Ruby reflected. It was late, and the house was pretty isolated away from the rest of Patch thanks to all the family huntsman training. Still, they were getting pretty close to the rest of town where even if it was an hour that no sane human being should be up at.  
"Can we please go back?! What if somebody sees me like this?!"

Yang turned around to look back at her sister when her breath caught in her chest. The cause was how adorably sexy and lurid Ruby looked in the pale moonlight, the look of anxiety and nerves playing on her face as she leaned forward with a hint of those pale pink nipples peeking out over her arm while the other tried to cover her crotch as much as possible. Those violet eyes trailed down to where those slim fingers were clutching at the thin material of the black underwear, unknowingly revealing that thin thatch of reddish black fur as the elastic was pulled down slightly.

Nearly salivating, Yang tried to hide how excited her sister was getting her and spun back around so that she could think, her breasts bouncing underneath her tanktop with the movement. "Hmmmm, well, I don't know, Ruby. I don't think the night air is really helping us cool down any." That was true. "You're just as red as when we were in the room." That was also true. "I mean, that was the whole point of coming out." That was not. "I'd be a bad sister if I let us turn around right now like this." That was blatantly false.

What's more, Ruby knew that they both knew that but also remembered just how hard-headed the blonde bombshell could be when she was like this. "W-Well, what should we do then if this isn't working? Please, Yang, I just wanna go back!" Ruby pleaded, nervously shifting her weight from foot to foot, her eyes shifting from her sister to the main road not too far beyond the treeline she'd managed to convince Yang to walk along. Sure, her feet were dirty and a little sore from stepping on the occasional rock, but it was loads better than risking the chance of being caught like this.

"Well," Yang drawled, "maybe if you did something to cool yourself down and get rid of all that tension. Now, what can you do to help fix that in this situation?" It was obvious what she was insinuating.

Ruby bit her bottom lip, her eyes cast downward as she weighed her options before they flicked back up to meet Yang's. "If I do this, we head back... right?"

"Well, that all depends. If you do a good enough job, sure."

Ruby took a deep breath in and then let it all go. She took another look towards the road into town to make sure nobody would stumble up on them, and when she was satisfied at the lack of people, she leaned back against the tree, shivering at the rough sensation as she sank into a squat and dipped her fingers underneath the front of her panties and trying not to think about how those sharp eyes were watching her play with herself.

She brought the finger on her free hand to her mouth and bit down, trying to stifle the little squeaks and moans that the younger girl usually made during this kind of activity. She tried not to think about how exposed she was, that at any moment somebody could walk right up on her and see her frigging herself.

Yang was tempted to slide a hand down her black panties and join right in, but she held off, not wanting to miss a moment of what the rosette was doing to herself. Instead, Yang just decided to run a hand against her taut stomach, her nails raking against her skin as she took in the sight of Ruby rubbing herself raw against the tree with the occasional drip of clear arousal from that sharp curve of her behind. She took a heavy breathe as she watched that pale body jerk especially hard at what seemed like a particularly deep thrust of those fingers, the knuckles pressing against the black satin as they dipped in and out of that wet pussy.

Desperate to bring herself off and get , Ruby kept bringing up the worst case scenarios in her mind. What if one of her friends saw her? What about the neighbors? What about the local guard? What would they all think if they saw Ruby Rose masturbating just off the main road?! She tried not to gasp as her hips jerked forward at the thought, her hand clasping over her mouth instead of just her biting at her finger. All the little sounds of nature were playing with her, making her a wreck of all kinds as they played with her imagination, making her constantly think somebody was walking up on her. But surely Yang would protect her from something like that, right?

Except... she wasn't so sure. Ruby thought a lot of things about Yang that weren't true at this moment. Who was to say that Yang wouldn't let somebody else get a good look at the sexual side of her? She tried to look her sister in the eyes, only to notice that the blonde occasionally peer to either side of Ruby as if something had caught her attention. Oh gods! Did... Did somebody actually see her?!

Yang bit her lip again as she watched Ruby sink even further into depravity, face twisted up into pleasure as her hips started jerking wildly against her fingers. She took another quick look towards the road to make sure that nobody else was around. Oddly enough, she had no qualms with the idea of her not being the only one seeing her little sister on the verge of cumming her little brains out, but she'd rather not risk the chance of somebody important seeing them and reporting it back to Dad. No, she'd rather it be somebody... safe for lack of a better word.  
'Speaking of...' Yang mentally cooed to herself as she stalked closer to Ruby without her noticing.

Ruby was trying her best to end this experience, unsure of whether to call it heaven or hell, when she felt two sets of fingers on her nipples. Her eyes snapped open to see Yang with a wickedly lewd grin only a moment before those calloused digits clamped on more firmly and twisted.

The little reaper felt like fireworks were going off in her head as her vision went white, all sounds dying in her throat and coming out as gargled moans instead as she tried to muffle herself with her hand.

By the time she could focus her vision again, she found that she'd collapsed onto her side with the hand between her legs kept in place by her thighs. Shakily, she spread them apart just enough to pry her hand out, fascinated by the sight of how drenched it was in her own juices.

As Ruby tried to figure out how she should feel about how hard she'd come from all of this, Yang leered down at her before bending down to haul her up to her feet and start bodily dragging her back down the road again, their little detour taken care of. "That was a great show, sis! Who'd have thought your weak spot was your nipples?! That orgasm must have had you out of it for five minutes at least!" she crowed loudly.

Ruby's eyes widened in panic at how boisterous her sister was being, wrapping the arm that wasn't currently latched onto with an iron grip by her sister around her torso to preserve some modicum of modesty. "Yang, quiet! Please!" the rosette begged, looking around as she did to see if anybody had stumbled upon them yet, a strange feeling in her gut as she considered the mental image of a stranger finding her almost naked with drenched thighs.

Instead, all she saw was the harsh lights of the twenty-four hour convenience store.

"Wait, Yang. Hang on. I... You're not serious... Are you?"

Yang grinned a toothy smile as she let go of Ruby's pale arm, bending forward a little as she put her fists on her hips and giving her sister an impressive view of her cleavage. "Of course! What's a sleep over without snacks?" The blonde mentally smirked as Ruby sputtered dumbfounded, especially as those pale eyes drifted down to that deep valley her tank top presented so perfectly. After a few moments of Ruby spouting nonsensical words, she giggled. "Great! Glad you agree~"

\------------------------

It was a slow night for the cashier. His school may have been out for break, but he'd been stuck with a graveyard shift on a weeknight so the chances of anybody coming into the store on this tiny island were abysmal.

He heard the bell chime at the door, waking him from his "Hello, and welcome to the-" His breath caught in his throat at the sight of two incredibly attractive girls, the busty blonde in what looked like a pair of panties and a small tank top that looked like it was going to explode at the seams.

The redhead with the amazing skin in the skimpiest thong he'd ever seen being dragged in by the blonde was the one who really caught his eye though. Her face looked like it on fire, aghast in a mix of what looked like horror and... something else as she realized that he was staring at her exposed tits.

The blonde shot him an amused glance as she walked through the aisles, the redhead trailing behind her meekly. Not that he really noticed what with how his eyes were glued to the redhead's ass and lithe body as she walked around his story.

"Oh shit," the stacked one commented as they approached the counter with arms filled with snacks, her brow furrowed as she looked around. "We... uhhh... Sorry about that."

"Huh?" The cashier was shocked out of his stupor. The blonde speaking to him seemed to break whatever spell all their curvy and exposed flesh seemed to have over him. "Sorry 'bout what?"

"We tracked all that mud around the store," she sheepishly replied. Sure enough, when he took a second glance at the floor, there were several brown footsteps up and down through the aisles. He sighed. He'd just mopped all that like an hour ago. "We can make it up to you though!" she declared with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"How's that?"

The smoking hot blonde grabbed the smaller cutie by the arm and maneuvered the two of them to his side of the counter. "Well," she purred, "we got something all dirty. If fair's fair, you can get something of ours dirty." With her free hand, she reached around and dove beneath the hilariously thing thong where he could see her fingers play with that wet snatch. "Isn't that right, Ruby?~"

Well, at least he had a name for one of the girls now, though it was probably a fake name since there's no way anybody could blush that hard and just so happen to have a shade of red as a name. Still, he wasn't going to complain, not with how hard his cock was, especially as the blonde gripped that thong and tugged it all the way down to her ankles.

"YANG!?" she squeaked loudly moments before she got shoved into his arms. Male instinct compelled him to crush her to his chest, one hand squeezing her tight ass and his groin grinding into hers. He groaned into the crook of her neck as she moaned, those stiff points on her chest rubbing against his rough cotton shirt.

"Oh, by the way, as you can probably see, we're not exactly carrying a lot of cash on us, so how about a deal?" "Yang" cozied up against the smaller girl and snaked a hand between their crotches, the knuckles of her fingers rubbing soaked lips as she fished his cock out from his fly. "Holy shit, you're fucking packing. You pay for our snacks, and you get to get your dick wet."

He didn't even have to think about it as he spun "Ruby" around and bent her over the counter. "Deal!" he crowed as he angled himself against her pussy and hilted himself in one thrust. "Ruby" was crazy tight, and if he didn't know any better, he could have sworn she came what with the way her walls fluttered and squeezed around him.

He'd had sex, but it was never this good before these sluts wandered into his store. He couldn't exactly see the rosette's face as he pounded away at her, but admittedly, his sight would probably have stayed glued to the way her ass bounced with every thrust and how her back arched and dipped in pleasure. He let himself lose control, gripping her hips like he was drowning and pistoning his large girth in and out of her tiny hole.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the blonde grind against the corner of the counter, her hands playing with those fantastic tits of hers. His hips continued to slam into the tiny redhead from behind, her cunt clenching at his cock, causing his attention to shift constantly between her and the blonde playing with herself.

His wavering attention between the two didn't escape the blonde's notice, and much to his pleasure, she gave him a flirty wink and flipped her top up to show off those fat, perky tits and large, pink nipples, pinching one of them. The sight only made his hips jerk that much harder, his chest falling against the girl's back, one hand leaving her hips to desperately seek "Ruby's" chest. Much closer to her, he could hear how she gave off all those cute little squeaks and moans as he continued to let himself lose control, enjoying the way her wet, silky soft vice clutched at him.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna cum," he grunted into her ear, her only response a throaty moan and her pussy somehow getting even tighter around him like her body didn't want him to do it anywhere else. He, like a gentleman, obliged and gave one, two, three erratic and extra strong thrusts into her before he emptied himself into her, his cockhead pressed snugly against her cervix.

"Alright, well that was fun. Let's go home," the blonde looked back up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes, her next word sending shivers up his spine and a twitch through his dick still buried in the slender girl's hole, "Sis~"

After a moment or two, he reluctantly pulled out, spellbound by the sight of the twitching, sticky mess of a girl on his counter. He felt a sensation not unlike pride as his cum slowly, thickly oozed out of her still spasming pussy.

"She's pretty sensitive, isn't she?"

The blonde only grinned and rolled her eyes and forcefully pulled the orgasm-drunk girl to her feet, shoving a bunch of snacks into her arms and leading her out the store. He didn't mind the way semen dribbled down her legs and splattered onto the floor since he was going to mop anyway, but damn if his cock didn't throb at the blonde's parting words.

"Thanks for the fun! We're definitely gonna have to come here again the next time we have a slumber party~ Now come on, Ruby. I still have a few ideas for tonight."


End file.
